Just a Love Story
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Bubbles had never really questioned the path her life had taken...until that path led her to him. Boomer never really cared where the road led him, until a chance meeting led him to her.


**Just a Love Story**

**By Deus Ex Procella**

**Prologue Summary**

_**Meet Bubbles Utonium, your average college student, struggling to reconcile family, friends, and romance all while attending Townsville Community College. Oh also, there's the matter of these incredibly vivid dreams...what could they mean? Do they mean anything at all?**_

"Bubbles, wait up!" Bubbles slid to a stop, popping her gum as she glanced over her shoulder. She grinned brightly, baby blue eyes sparkling in the pleasant Autumn sunlight. Her best friend, Marrisa, caught up with her, panting and glaring at her blonde-haired friend.

"What's up Risa?" Bubbles glanced back, snapping her gum again, "And how long were you following me?" she asked with a bemused grin. Marissa just glared and stood up, falling into step behind her as Bubbles resumed skating to her dorm, though at a far slower pace.

"Since you passed the Science Center! Didn't you hear me? I kept hollaring at you!" Bubbles tilted her head back and forth, smiling serenely. Campus was beautiful this time of year, the multitude of trees that dotted the grassy clearings had changed to a brilliant shade of colors, and the air held just the perfect amount of cold to offset the still lingering Summer heat.

"I guess not," Marissa sighed and walked faster, trying her best to keep up with her distracted friend. Bubbles didn't seem to notice, she was still taking in everything around her. Couples holding hands, walking through the leaves, skateboarders shooting by recklessly, the more studeous individuals sitting under the big trees to study for the nearing first exams. She sighed blissfully, life couldn't get much more perfect than this.

"So have you heard from your sisters?" Bubbles frowned and sighed with far less content. Except for that one detail, life couldn't be more perfect. She hadn't seen her sisters in over a year, and odds were looking good that they weren't going to all be together again for quite a while.

"Yeah, I talked to BC the other night, she's starting on the basketball team this year," Marissa nodded, shifted her backpack.

"Where does she go again?" Bubbles spun around, skating backwards as she addressed her friend. She played with her ponytail, still snapping her gum, still wearing the same annoying look of vacancy.

"She's going to University of Citysville," she said absent-mindedly.

"She still going to be a detective?" Marissa asked; Bubbles nodded and spun around, just barely dodging a frenzied first year. She giggled and yelled an apology his way.

"Yeah, I think so. If she changed she hasn't told me," The two finally reached the dorm. Bubbles unstrapped her skates, sliding out of them as the two passed the front desk. Natalie, their RA, waved from behind the desk.

"So what about your other sister? Uh...what was her name?" Bubbles, huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Marissa shrugged, unlocking the door to their room and letting Bubbles go in first.

"You don't talk about her a lot, isn't she like...going to law school or something?" Bubbles nodded excitedly, tossing her skates in the corner and hopping into her bed.

"Yep, that's right! Well...she will be soon! Right now she's going to Mojschay University," Marissa blinked in awe, pausing in the process of loading her backpack for the rest of her classes.

"What? Seriously? But don't you have to be like some kind of supergenius to get into Mojschay?" Bubbles giggled, flipping open her laptop, while simultaneously flipping on her television.

"Yep, Blossom's a supergenius, alright! I think BeeCee asks her for help every now and then..." Bubbles tapped her cheek and sighed, "She talks to Blossom more than I do, it just seems like she's always too busy to talk to me," Marissa shook her head and started toward the door. Bubbles waved absently as she left, more involved in checking her email. Six new messages...Bubbles frowned; she'd been hoping for more.

"Let's see...first is from Daddy..." Nothing amazing, just the weekly check-in. She paused for a moment to send him a quick letter back, but it was just a formality. She was already focused on the rest before she even hit the send button.

"Junk, junk, junk, hey!" Bubbles excitedly clicked the email from her best friend since kindergarten, Robyn Snider. Robyn had ended up moving across the country in middle school, but the four had stayed in close contact over the years. Bubbles sighed and leaned her chin on her hands as she read through the email.

Robyn was doing well...still majoring in medicine, Bubbles noted with a smile. Bubbles made a mental note to respond, but more importantly, she wanted to see what the rest of her haul was! Bubbles frowned, disappointed to find that the last email was just a standard letter sent out by Townsville Community College.

"So boring...maybe I'll go skating again..." Bubbles titled her head back and forth. After a moment's deliberation, she snatched her skates and made a bee-line for the door.

* * *

The afternoon was rolling along lazily, even the birds seemed oddly lethargic. Bubbles took a deep breath, slipping around obstacles such as trees, bushes, even other students. The wind whistled by, the fresh Autumn smell exhilerating. Bubbles slowed as she swung around the perimeter of campus, staring up at the bright blue sky.

It was only her second year in college, but it still felt so new. Sure, she still ran into her dad more often than not. After all, he was a professor at the community college; but it still felt odd being the only one of the three left. Two years ago, they'd celebrated their high school graduation...and almost overnight said their goodbyes. Blossom left for Metroburg almost a week after graduation—she hadn't seen her since. Buttercup stayed behind longer...but by June, she had moved to Citysville—she hadn't come home either.

"Buttercup said she might make it back for Christmas this year," She mumbled outloud. Moving on autopilot, she made another turn, now heading down by the baseball field. There were a few guys tossing a frisby around, running, jumping, laughing, just enjoying the afternoon. Bubbles smiled and unwrapped a new piece of gum. The old one had lost its flavor too long ago.

Buttercup had at least spoken with her, either through emails or on messenger, but at least she made an effort. Bubbles honestly hadn't heard a word from Blossom—except through Buttercup—since the day she left. Buttercup assured her that it was just because Blossom was so busy...but Bubbles couldn't resist feeling just a little hurt.

"How bad could it be?" She muttered. She answered her own question: it was Mojschay University, the most prestigious university in the world. Just eight years old, and it had already replaced bigger names like Harvard and Oxford as the best school around. Bubbles sighed and smiled. They'd been so proud to find out she had been accepted. No one was surprised, but they were proud just the same. Now Bubbles wished Blossom had reconsidered staying in Townsville for a year or two.

"Hey! Careful, Utonium!" Bubbles squeaked, just barely dodging a tall, broad shouldered second year. Tony Glass laughed and caught her arm, steadying her.

"Sorry, Tony! I was just thinking," She giggled sheepishly. Tony shook his head as he turned to walk away.

"That was the problem, Utonium," Bubbles laughed and scratched her head. Marissa's boyfriend, Tony was something of an anomoly. He was both a baseball player and a member of the drama club. Bubbles rolled her eyes as she continued on her stroll. A drama-king athelete and a scientist mathelete, they made the perfect pair, she mused.

"I wonder if they're dating anyone..." Her sisters of course. If she was, Buttercup certainly hadn't said so. Blossom on the other hand, well unless Buttercup knew, odds were Bubbles wouldn't know. Bubbles frowned and took a seat on a bench, overlooking the decorative fountain at the center of the campus. For that matter, why wasn't she dating yet? She had to admit...she was a bit envious when she saw how Marissa and Tony were together, but at the same time she'd just never...really felt that way about someone. Bubbles laid down on the bench and yawned, stretching her legs.

"Wow, I'm tired..." Bubbles laid her head back on her arms and stared up at the sky. It was still early...her day hadn't exactly been busy, why was she so tired? Bubbles yawned again and shrugged, closing her eyes. Resting for a few minutes probably wouldn't hurt, Townsville was safe enough, right? Bubbles yawned and listened to the wind roll by, the water in the fountain trickle on forever, the birds singing, the leaves falling, people jogging by...

* * *

He yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock blinking in the corner. Half-passed five, it was almost time for work. The young man climbed out of bed—little more than a ramshackle couch—and stumbled through his home—little more than a messy studio apartment—until reaching the bathroom. Yawning, he threw on the light and splashed freezing cold water against his face.

"Long night...tonight should be better though," He leaned against the sink, pulling open his dark blue eyes, looking them over. They were red, but he looked good enough. He wet his hands, trying to tame his frizzled blond hair, but to no avail. Shrugging he simply left it. The young man walked back through his apartment, eating the first thing his hand touched, thankfully it was an apple of passable quality.

The blond-haired man sat down for a moment, chewing his apple. He looked at the clock, seemingly remembering that he was in a hurry, and took a big bite out of the apple. While he worked on that mouthful, he started dressing. Just as he pulled his shirt over his head, the door flew open and a voice called in.

"Hey, are you up yet? We need to move," The blond man took another bite of his apple, throwing it in the direction of the trash can as he went for the door. Sleeping in his shoes had proven to be a smart idea after all. He glanced at the clock, now flashing 5:30. Time to go to work.

"Yeah I'm coming," He flicked the light switch—the ligh bulb had long since blown out, so it made no difference—and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Bubbles sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She felt around for her cell phone, only realizing she hadn't brought it after a futile few minute search.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned and climbed to her feet. It didn't look too late, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, really. She yawned and started back to her room; if she was going to sleep, she might as well sleep in the comfort of her own bed. Bubbles' mind began to wander as she skated along.

That had been some dream...she normally didn't remember her dreams so clearly. As she stepped into the lobby, unstrapping her skates, Bubbles glanced up at the clock.

It was almost 5:35.


End file.
